Mirrors: Songfic
by Andimpink
Summary: A Christine X Erik one-shot. Takes place after the lair scene. Erik has locked himself away and finds himself facing some one of his biggest fears... and dreams. (Rated T for mention of drug use)


It was just too much for my broken heart. I couldn't bear to be anywhere where _she_ had been. Everywhere I went, all I could hear was her voice, all I could see was her face, all I could feel was her warm fleshy lips against mine, and all I could smell was her fresh lavender scent. To escape that, I kept myself in the mirror chamber. Yes, I hated mirrors, but they would remind me exactly why I couldn't have Christine at my side.

I stared into the mirror at my reflection. The stark white mask standing out in the darkness around me seemed to taunt me further than that boy had done. It was saying 'You are nothing but a monster, a creature, the devil's spawn. How could you think a divine being like Christine could love someone like you?'

I stood and walked over and looked myself in the eye. An image of my angel appeared in place of my reflection. She smiled back at me and disappeared again. I spun around and searched for the one I desired most. Not too much later, she appeared again, beckoning me to her with her index finger. In a few quick strides I was standing face to face with her. I lifted my hand and she copied me. Slowly, I laid it against the cool glass and stared as our palms touched one another's in sync.

"Christine..." I whispered and she said her name with me.

_"Christine..."_ her sweet voice floated off her lips and into my ears. I shivered at the pure sound. My other hand was brought up and I placed it against hers. We were each other's reflections. A sense of peace washed over me at the sensation of completeness running through my broken soul. I was looking at the other half of me; the one who could brighten even the darkest of my days and bring me happiness like no other.

A smile lit up my face and tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. My Christine, my beautiful angel had returned to me. She had her own smile of happiness and precious tears pouring from those big brown eyes I had fallen in love with. Her gaze kept me frozen to my spot. From somewhere, her voice echoed around me, filling me with comfort and peace. _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"_ I closed my eyes at the sweet music of her voice. _"Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try."_

"I promise, my love. With all of my everything, my soul, my very being I promise." I placed my back against the mirror and slid down. "Don't leave me again, ever. I beg of you, Christine. I need you like the air I breathe, like the ground beneath my feet, like the blood in my veins. How can you ever forgive me for what I've done? All of the things I've done."

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free; if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…" _Christine sang sweetly to me. I laid my pounding head against the freezing floor. Her voice was the only thing that was keeping my heart beating. I looked up at the mirrors on the ceiling and saw her watching me. We were one in the same; whatever way I moved, she was right there with me. Every breath she took, was mine; every blink, we shared. If only I could turn back time and set things right with her and all those I have harmed.

I lifted my hand and grabbed Christine's hand. The soft skin of her hand against my palms was almost as good as the kiss she had presented to me in the lake and her fingers fit in between the spaces of mine perfectly. She moved closer to me and brushed her lips across mine; my head dropped limply to the side and I stared across the floor, my eyes passing right by the empty syringe and into the reflection of Christine hovering over me. _I don't want to lose you now... not now, not ever. Show me how to fight for now, this moment we're sharing. It was easy coming back here, but I am going to drive myself crazy trying to get you back. Christine... my sweet, beautiful, pure, innocent Christine, it's like you're my mirror. _I cried out in agony and all went dark, including the deceiving vision of the other half of my broken heart...

**A/n: I don't own Think of Me (Andrew Lloyd Webber) or Mirrors (Justin Timberlake) or Phantom of the Opera (Phantom of the Opera)**


End file.
